User talk:WonderBuono!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:WonderBuono! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roxy13 (Talk) 03:23, April 25, 2012 Hey there! I don't think I ever personally said welcome to the wiki... ^^ So, hi, and welcome! ^^ --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 14:14, July 21, 2012 (UTC) XD So what're you up to today? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 14:22, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm about to start working on some art for SkyGuy. His art leaves... a little something to be desired. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 14:25, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ^^ He lets me redesign however I please. It's a lot of fun. And personally, I don't use bases for anything but Winx art. I'm not bad at drawing by hand anime style, when I have something specific I want for a character, but Ali's only real requirement was that she resemble Roxy to some degree. Bases were easier for that. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 14:30, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I know what you mean. And to an extent, it does limit what I can do, but I don't mind because there are so many cute bases out there, in so many poses. Someday, though, I will try to draw Ali by hand. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 14:44, July 21, 2012 (UTC) You could give her a last name, and name it "Lucy (lastname)". --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 14:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) No, it's cute! ^^ What does she look like? And, also, if they're part of a group that has more than five members, you can make them their own header and put them on the main page. ^^ --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 14:59, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. ^^ I just meant in general. Yeah, gotta watch out for those witchy blondes. XD --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 15:05, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Are you writing the fanfic they're in? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 15:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Can't wait. I'm actually working on a fic too, but my job is more of a editor or content adder than an actual writer. Without Wings is mostly dialogue, and I'm just adding meat to the story. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 15:15, July 21, 2012 (UTC) XD Only the first two chapters of book 1 are any good. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 15:32, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey~ I was just wondering if you'd mind if I did some art for Shayna, using a base? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 01:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! ^^ So, what're you up to? I'm currently adding credits to all of the pictures I've uploaded here... --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 01:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Haha, sounds like fun! ^^ Certainly more fun than credits... unfortunately, I don't have cable. So no Teen's Choice Awards. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 01:34, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Not sure- besides, my bro's watching Inspector Lewis. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 01:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :) --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 01:41, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, how likely do you think my art is to get stolen if I upload it on here? I mean, it's covered it watermarks, but after some stuff I saw on deviantART I'm a bit hesitant. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 15:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) No, but I've seen it happen to others... It just makes me a bit nervous. I think I'll upload a bit of it and see what happens. Plus, people on this site and the canon wiki are bad for stealing art from deviantART, and I don't want people to think that's what I'm doing. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) They're already up. ^^ But thanks for the tip. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Anyway. What're you up to? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Cleaning up some articles and images. Ooh, can't wait to see? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC) O.O Uh... for a first try.... You know, AngecondaBite has a great tutorial on how to draw Winx- but it also helps to have a basic understanding of anatomy and proportions. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh... oops. Well, with practice, maybe someday. ^^ I used to be really, really bad (well, compared to now) and here's one of my more recent ones: http://fav.me/d58882g --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm AnimeQueen97!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Really? Thanks! ^^ I was proud of myself, I finally managed to draw curls so they look like curls. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still learning... and I could see that. I'm super picky about straight hair cuz that's what I have. ^^ --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:41, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Done! What do you think? I figured maybe the top could be a fancy dress or something. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 22:43, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Me again, I create and/or revamp pixies and fairies, you name it! How r u?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:51, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Really? Oops. But thanks! ^^ I'm glad you like it. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 22:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm Good! U wanna see some of my works? http://thelements.wikia.com/wiki/Smilix_Club_Episode_1 this work is from another site similar to this wiki. It's not finished yet.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! Her hair is fun to do. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 22:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC) And here are my best ones here: Alicia Wilson, Stephanie, Stephanie's First Day, 7 Winx Girls and a Baby, Rosie Floribell, Stephanie's Story AND here's one from the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki: Alicia Heartwing That's it! :D I know that's a whole lot!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, The Smilix Club are based on both Winx Club and Smile Pretty Cure.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) HeeHee! Cool. I LOVE HeartCatch and Smile. My next clubs are Melodix Club (which is based on Suite Pretty Cure) and Heartix Club (which is based on HeartCatch Pretty Cure).AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I love the 2nd ending of HeartCatch AND I love the Smile Pretty Cure ending! I play it many times! AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I gotta go. Later!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hola, Shayna! How are you today? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 18:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Good, good. I just semi-adopted two of my friend BP's fairies, so I'm making sure their pages are taken care of. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 18:31, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yup! Ariel's always been one of my fave fanon fairies, and she's been neglected for a LONG time. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 18:37, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Really? I can't take credit for those. I only design around them. :) --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 18:43, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay. ^^ So, working on anything? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 18:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC) XD I know how you feel. Sometimes I get the same feeling. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 18:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, WB!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:01, August 3, 2012 (UTC) What r u up to?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:43, August 4, 2012 (UTC) http://thelements.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AnimeQueen97/Destinix_Club_plot Looky here!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yay!_Yay!_Yay!_(Winx_Version). Check It!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) What're you up to, chica? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 00:11, July 17, 2013 (UTC) How are your fanfics coming along? AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 00:15, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. Do you wanna check out some of my new fanfics? It's called Miraclix Chronicles, I started this series and put the Smilix Club on hiatus. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 00:19, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure! AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 00:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm still working on the series, but sure you can review it! :) AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 00:23, July 17, 2013 (UTC)